Hey Ninja! (Complete)
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Let's talk to the Ninja! Here you can get to know the Ninja, and they can get to know you! You can ask them questions, basically anything! Only three simple rules: No girlxgirl no boyxboy and no language please. Yeah I know millions of these out there but no two are alike.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Thank you for coming! We can't wait to talk to you! We are really excited about getting to know you! I hope you all enjoy talking with us. We are always here and we are ready to listen to whatever you have to say.

\- Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya.

* * *

 **Well there is the first chapter. Send whatever you want! Just remember the rules.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Today when the mailman came we all got letters. The others went to read theirs and I went to read mine alone in my room. It was from a girl named Sal and here's what it said;

Dear Lloyd,  
Hi Lloyd, my name Is Sabrina, Sal as a nickname. Before I  
begin telling u about myself, I just wanna say, u are my  
favorite ninja and my hero. Anyway, I have 2 divorced  
parents, 2 brothers and 3 sisters. My favorite color Is Blue.  
I Love playing basketball, I go outside at my dad's and play  
once in a while. I also Love swimming, I'm a fish when It  
comes to the water.  
Well bye Lloyd, talk ta ya soon.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a reply;

Dear Sal,

Thank you. That's sweet of you. Oh I'm sorry they are divorced. That's cool, I don't have any biological siblings (not that I know of) but I think of Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane as my brothers and Nya as my sister. I like that color too, though my favorite color is green. Quite ironic since I am the green ninja. I haven't actually played basketball myself but I have seen other people play it and it looks like fun. I love swimming too! It's a lot of fun and it's exercise. Can't wait to talk to you again!

-Lloyd

I quickly put the letter inside an envelope and put her address on it with a stamp and put it in the mail. She seems like a pretty nice girl. I can't wait to get a reply from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's Pov.**

Today we got a letter for all of us. It was from someone named Sakura Kudo. This is what it said;

For Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya, Have you guys seen someone play Pokemon Go yet?

P.S, Kai, do you like eating Takoyaki?

We all wrote a reply since it was for all of us.

Dear Sakura,

Yeah we've seen it. We're gonna get the game soon.

-Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya

PS. (from Kai) Surprisingly I haven't tried it yet. I should though. It looks good.

We got the letter into an envelope and put a stamp on it quickly putting it into the mail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Like every day more letters. Today Cole, Kai and I are the only ones getting letters, and all from the same person. Her name is LabRatFlutieKat. Kinda a long name but for short it's just Kat. I was a little surprised at what she sent me. Not exactly used to this kind of thing…

Dear Lloyd,

Why do you act like a snob sometimes? I mean seriously. It's annoying.  
Not your friend, Kat

Wow. Um okay I don't exactly know how to reply to that. I guess I'll just say something in the nicest least 'snobby' way possible.

Dear Kat,

Um uh I do? I don't try to. I ty to be kind. I guess it's not working for me huh? Yeah you are right I can be annoying. But not always right? I hope not.

-a slightly confused and hurt Lloyd

I reluctantly put it in the mail. I should probably get used to getting…hate letters.

 **Cole's Pov.**

I laughed so hard on the inside when I saw Lloyd's face while he was reading the letter. It was priceless! He must've gotten a 'hate' letter. Well it happens to everyone. Oh who am I kidding it NEVER happens to me. I opened to letter and read it;

Dear Cole,

How's life? Have you mastered your ghostly-ness? Yes? No? Maybe so? Eh.  
Your friend, Kat

Well my letter HAD to be better than Lloyd's. I mean, his face! Ha ha!

Dear Kat,

Life's pretty good. Yeah I have pretty much mastered my ghostly-ness. Btw what did you say to Lloyd. If you could only have seen his face… It was the funniest thing ever! A mix of horror, and surprise.

-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

Well I got a letter from someone named Kat. She had sent three for just me, Cole and Lloyd. For some reason Cole looked like he was gonna burst out laughing. Probably because of Lloyd's face. Apparently the letter he got was not good.

Dear Kai,

'Sup? I don't really know what to say to you…so…bye.  
Your friend, Kat

Well that was short. Hard to reply to something…short.

Dear Kat,

Well just the normal stuff. Some training then video games. No villains so far. Let's hope none come. You are right it's kinda hard to talk to someone through a letter. Maybe we should meet up sometime so we can talk in person.

-Kai


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai's Pov.**

So comes the next day and I have a letter! Of course why wouldn't I? I am everyone's favorite! I open the letter and look inside. My eyes widen. Okay think of a reply think of a reply… Goodness! Why would someone…

Dear Kai,

Let me get this straight, who do you like more romantically, Skylor or Lloyd?

Yours truly  
The water ninja ;)

Dear Water Ninja,

Of course Skylar! I mean she's a girl and I am a guy and she just so… Okay enough with that. I do NOT think of Lloyd in a romantic way at all! He's a friend and a brother we don't like each other! That is a big misunderstanding of many people. We are not gay that's for sure. No offense to you I you support it but it's disgusting! I mean two people of the same gender… Okay enough ranting. The point is, I like Skylar and Lloyd and I are not gay.

-A very disturbed Kai

Okay… I am confused… Why would someone think that I was, and Lloyd was…ew. I just hope that uh nothing weirder than that happens…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai's Pov.**

And another letter for me! Let's hope it's nothing weird this one… It's from Sakura Kudo. Cool.

Dear Kai,

Have you ever played Pokemon before?

I wrote down a quick reply.

Dear Sakura,

A few times before but not that often. Jay is more interested in it than me.

-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Ooh yay! Finally! I thought I would never get anything! Even though we just started this thing… It's from Sakura Kudo. Let's see what she says…

Jay how much do you love Nya? As much as the Universe?

Ha! That is so easy to reply to! I'm so glad she asked this!

Dear Sakura,

I love her a ton! More than the universe! I don't know if she feels the same but if she ever does, she can be sure that I will too.

-Jay

Maybe after I mail this I should talk to Nya or something…


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai's Pov.**

And another letter for me! The best Ninja! The Ninja of FIYAAA! Okay I got a letter from taylorjensen517.

'Sup Kai? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A HOTHEAD AT TIMES?! (Runs and hides so I don't die)

What the…?

Taylorjensen517,

Hey! I am not a hot head! You're a hothead! (crosses arms)

Sheesh some people. Okay I'm gonna put the stamp on this thing. *slams stamp on* Well there we go. Let's see how she likes that! Ha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nya's Pov.**

First time I've gotten a letter for myself. Unfortunately, fangirls prefer to talk to the guys. You know maybe it isn't so bad being a girl in the group. I don't get attacked as much. Okay this is from Sakura Kudo.

Dear Nya, How much do you love Jay? As much as the universe?

I blushed. I grabbed a pencil and wrote down a reply.

Dear Sakura,

I love Jay very much. I guess you could say as much as the universe.

-Nya

I smiled as I put it in the mail. That just brought something to my mind. Jay and I should spend some time with each other. We haven't done that in a while.

 **Kai's Pov.**

Okay now I have something from Sakura Kudo. Let's see what she says,

Kai, do you like reading mangas?

Hmm, I've never thought about that question before.

Dear Sakura,

Yeah sometimes when I'm bored.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Pov.**

This time there was a letter for all of the Ninja. Yay! Okay so it was from Monstertophat.

Dear everyone,

Greetings! I have been wondering, do you guys still keep up with the elemental fighters? If so, any new so my son, I MEAN NEURO…?

Dear Monstertophat,

Hello! Yes we keep up with them. And we didn't exactly get that last part so… Bye!

-Ninja


	10. Chapter 10

**Zane's Pov.**

Well after a few days I finally get a letter just for me. It's from a girl named Breana. Let's see what it says.

Dear Zane,  
Hi Zane! I'm Breana but you can call me Bre or NaNa for short. It really doesn't matter I prefer either one. And before I tell you about myself I just want to say that you're the coolest ninja around (pun intended) Hehehehehe anyway I'm quiet. I love reading a lot and I mean a lot. My favorite color is Purple. I wear glasses. I'm in Band. Oh and I play the flute.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Breana

Time to write a reply.

Dear Bre,  
Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you. Yes, I am quite _cool_. I am too, and I enjoy reading very much as well. Purple is a very good color. My favorite colors are silver and blue. That sounds fun. The only instrument that I ever played was the sacred flute that stopped the serpentines' powers. So I guess you could say, I can play the flute too.  
Yours truly,  
Zane

I folded it up and put it in the mailbox.

 **Nya's Pov.**

Today I have a letter from someone named Breana. Let's see what she has to say,

Dear Nya,  
You are my all time favorite person. I look up to you. You are my role model. You are just so awesome! And what's it like living with boys all the time?  
Sincerely yours,  
Breana

Aw! She's so sweet.

Dear Breana,  
Thank you! I am glad that I am appreciated for who I am. Living with boys can be annoying, (they get on your nerves a lot) but you get used to it.  
Nya

 **Kai's Pov.**

Who does she think she's talking to? I am NOT a hot head… Oh look! A letter for me! From a girl named Breana…

Dear Kai,  
You're pretty hot. *winks* And I mean that literally.  
Yours Truly,  
Breana

Ha ha. I like her style. Much better than the other person.

Dear Breana,  
Heh heh. Yes, yes I am. In more ways than one.  
Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Going on a date with Nya, hm hm hmm. Oh look a letter! Let's see it's from Breana. Yay someone new!

Dear Jay,  
Hi! I was wondering, do the others ever laugh at your jokes?  
Sincerely yours,  
Breana.

Dear Breana,  
Heyo! Yeah sometimes. Unfortunately, some of them don't have a sense of humor! And don't say I'm bitter, I'm not. They are!  
-Jay


	11. Chapter 11

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Oh look I have a new letter from Sabrina. I took it and opened it.

Dear Lloyd,  
Aww, Thanks... It's okay, I still love them both very much.  
Even If they still argue with each other.  
I hate when they argue, sometimes I just want to yell at  
them... [sighs]  
well bye for now Lloyd.

Dear Sabrina,

You're welcome. Well that's good. (good that you still love them) My parents argue with each other sometimes, sometimes they will be mad at each other for a while, but I still love them. Unfortunately, I lose my temper sometimes, so once I did yell at them… Bye  
-Lloyd


	12. Chapter 12

**No Pov.**

Now they have another letter for all of them! This time it's from Call Her Angie She Likes That.

Hey Ninja!

I wanted to know what your favorite tv shows were! (If you had any)  
With Lots of Love,  
-Angie

Hey Angie!

My favorite tv show is the A Team! – Kai. My favorite is North and South. – Nya. Mine is Lab Rats! It's so funny! My favorite is Adam. – Jay. My favorite is same as Kai's. – Cole. I do not like to watch tv too much but my favorite is The Men Who Built America.- Zane.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sensei Wu's Pov.**

Well this is the first time I got a letter. Except I do not think this is a letter from fans…

To my dearest brother Wu,  
When my son was born, I was quite shocked that he had blonde hair; it made me think of something very wild. Since you and Misako once had (still have) "something" between you two, I thought that maybe... Please do not get mad at me if this isn't true, but is Lloyd yours or mine?  
Sincerely,  
Garmadon

I was surprised he ask me this.

Dearest brother Garmadon,  
I was as well, but that is because he is not mine. I understand that you and Misako both had brown hair, and I had blonde, but remember that father also had blonde hair. I am not mad at you brother, it is understandable.  
Sincerely,  
Wu


	14. AN Be Back Soon!

**I won't be updating any stories from tomorrow, until next Friday. I'm going camping with my family in Maine for three days then I am going to New Hampshire and staying in a cabin for the rest of the time. I might still be able to talk to people though.**

 **-LovetheLORD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Kai's Pov.**

I am so loved by everyone! Except for taylorjensen517… Anyway I have yet another fan letter! And it's from Call Her Angie She Likes That.

Dear Kai,

How do you get your hair to stay how it is when you are fighting? It's so cool! XD

Lots of Love,

Angie

Ha ha. Well that's easy to answer.

Dear Angie,

Well it just stays like that. It is flawless. Perfect. Wonder. Fabulous. Majestic. Yes all of those things.

-Kai


	16. Chapter 15

**Kai's Pov.**

Aw man! I did not want her to reply! She says I am a hot head! I am not hothead! Why does everyone say that?

Dear Kai,  
Are you sure about that?

Grrr.

Not so dear Taylor,

Yes, yes I am! You are being sooo hotheaded! I am NOT!

-Kai

Oh when I get to her she is gonna regret the day she was born!

 **Jay's Pov.**

Oh look I got a letter! Yay! Taylorjensen517.

Dear Jay,  
Why are you so funny? I love you jokes!

Ha! She likes my jokes!

Dear Taylor,

I don't know it seems to come naturally. I am so glad! Heheheh. Not many people do.

 **Kai's Pov.**

That other person is me isn't it? *sticks tongue out at him and hides* Dear Kai, how do I make you so angry sometimes? You don't know how hard I can punch.

Sheesh…

Yeah it is! *sticks tongue out at Taylor* I am the Ninjago of Fire after all. Yeah, yeah sure….


	17. Chapter 17

**No Pov.**

Jay, Cole and Zane had gotten a letter that was from Horseluver204. (Taylorjensen517)

Dear Jay, Cole, and Zane,

Dear Jay, Cole and Zane  
Will you please hide me from Kai? He wants to kill me I think!  
Bye Taylor  
P.S. Will you prove Kai wrong about him being a hothead?

Dear Taylor,

Eh he might find you anyway.-Cole You can hide in my closet! I usually keep unfinished inventions in there but there room. -Jay I will talk him out of it. He would never purposely kill someone. Hopefully. -Zane Yeah but that might be heard to do since he's a hothead himself. -Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

Again seriously? The same person?

Dear Kai,  
I love your hair. DONT KILL ME PLEASE! *runs and hides again*

Wait what? I'm confused.

Dear Taylor,  
Wait you do? They just took a whole new turn… I won't kill you! You don't have to hide anymore. We can settle this.

-Kai


	18. Chapter 18

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Oh great…I have something from Kat. Okay I will not be mean, and I will not say her name with remorse. After all the Bible does say to love your enemies and do unto others as you have them do to you.

Dear Lloyd,  
Well, at least you admit you are super annoying. Cole said your face was priceless reading my first letter. Not used to getting hate mail, huh? If my friends from the Lloyd Hater Club learn how to send letters, you can bet you'll get WAY more hate mail in your time!  
And to answer, you're not snobby ALL the time... Sometimes you're just plain annoying. But there has never been a time when I could stand you. I'll give you a hint: I CAN'T STAND YOU! Because not everyone has to obsess over some bratty little kid turned into the chosen one. You DO know you're going to turn evil, right? It always happens with the chosen ones. When you do turn evil, let me know. It's a sight I need to be prepared for. With POPCORN! And flamethrowers...  
By the way, steer clear of fire of a while, my friends and I are planning to burn you to death. Bye now!  
\- Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes I may be sometimes and I am sorry for that. Yes it probably was. No correction, it was. I could feel my face cringing. No but I think every celebrity gets it. Which I don't think is fair to them. I understand that. And I am sure there are lots out there who hate me.  
Yes sometimes I am plain annoying. And I wouldn't say I am snobby sometimes, more like arrogant which many people are at times because no one is perfect. Yes I know that I get the point. No, no one has too. And I was very bratty when I was a kid and sometimes may act bratty now to but that's because we all have a sin nature. And if we didn't then you wouldn't even hate me.  
If I did turn evil it wouldn't be intentionally. I would never hurt anyone on purpose. I think you will know when I turn evil, it'll be all over the Ninjago Times and stuff like that. Plus, you'll see it on TV so…you'll know. Yeah I think a lot of people will have popcorn while watching it. But a lot will probably hide. And like I said before, I would never try to turn evil or take over.  
I can't steer clear of fire. I live with Kai! And if your gonna burn me to death then fine. Let's just hope you do it in secret because murder has its consequences.

And I would really like not to hate each other. That usually ends bad for both the people. You may still hate me but remember I will never hate you. Hating people is wrong, and I am a Christian. And Sensei one time said that the best way to defeat your enemy, was to them your friend. So I'll keep that in mind. And I hope you will too.  
-Lloyd

 **Cole's Pov.**

Lloyd looked pretty serious while writing a reply. It took him quite a while to. Looked like he was trying to find the right words. Yeah bet your wondering on how I know what Lloyd is doing… Truth is…I spy! Anyway got another letter from Kat.

Dear Cole,  
It's cool that you've mastered being a ghost. Too bad you can't swim anymore though, eh?  
So, Lloyd's face was that priceless? That's what I was going for! How was his face this time? Probably worse.  
Anyway, I called him a snob, and annoying. (Because the Lloyd hater club members loves doing that.)  
Anyway, I attached a cake coupon for you. You're welcome. Three cakes for the price of one! (And don't share them. I got you these for a reason.)  
\- Kat

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much to process at once!

Dear Kat,

Yeah it sure is. I can turn invisible! Haha! Anyway yes it was. He looked more serious this time… Must've been thinking of the right words.  
But he's not a snob! Maybe a little arrogant at times but no snob. And he can be annoying but we wouldn't be a team without him. If you remember how things went when he was possessed by Morro…  
Thank you so very much! I won't. I mean cake is my favorite food!  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

Finally! I never thought she'd reply! According to well a lot of people she is my biggest fan.

Dear Kai,  
Yup, talking with someone you've never met over a letter can't always be easy. It would be cool to meet you, you're the best ninja. If you run across any more villains and they're a- actually, I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Good luck, and just so you know, there may or may not be a huge threat coming soon. So train harder, cause I don't want you dying. You're too cute to die.  
Also, what brand of hair gel do you use? (We all know you use it, even though it's like that when you wake up sometimes.)  
Well, I gotta go. Have a nice day!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yeah it really is. You have no idea how many people I know but don't know, ya know. Ha ha. Yeah it'd be cool to meet you too. Thanks, and you bet I am. Uhh should I be worried? How am I supposed to figure it out myself? Okay I will train harder. Yes, yes I am. And also I am gonna warn the others… Uh I can't tell that, it's been a secret for my whole life, and Nya doesn't even know.  
Okay bye. You too!  
-Kai

PS. So where do you wanna meet? I know you want to! How bout the park?

Kat, if wanna hang with Kai then I will make a special chapter just for you. I know you want it! ;)  
-LovetheLORD

 **Jay's Pov.**

So I have a letter from Kat. Cool!

Dear Jay,  
Hello! Out of all the ninja, you are probably most like me. Except Kai, I'm a hothead too. At least, according to my friends...  
Anyway, I don't think I ever shut up. Talking can be a good weapon, if you figure out how to use it right. I've figured out how to use it for mass destruction, and doing good.  
I prefer the former, destroying is so much fun! Except when Cole destroyed your relationship with Nya. That was NOT cool. I'm glad you and Nya are together again, you're the best couple in my opinion.  
Would you do me a favor and blabber Lloyd's ear off? Thanks.  
\- Kat

Dear Kat,  
Hi! Cool! Yeah according to L- oh wait I'm not supposed to tell. Yeah talking just never gets old! Yeah it sure is. Well you can use destruction for good.  
Yeah the was not cool at all. Yeah so am I. Yeah we are.  
Okay I guess?  
-Jay

 **Zane Pov.**

I have letter from Kat. I do not get to many letters though.

Dear Zane,  
Hi! My name is Kat, my favorite color is yellow, and I love to write. Cooking is one of my hobbies too. Except unlike Cole, people love my cooking. What's your favorite thing to make? I like making cake. Have you played Super Smash Bros? I love that game. If you have, who's your favorite character?  
\- Kat

Dear Kat,  
Hello. My favorite color is blue. I love cooking. Well that is good. I think my favorite thing to make is cookies. Everyone says that mine are the best but I'm not entirely sure they are telling the truth. No I haven't played that yet, I don't play video too often anymore.  
-Zane

 **Dareth's Pov.**

Well look at that. A letter from the furry feline Kat. (he called you that cuz of your name)

Dear Dareth,  
So Mr. Brown Ninja, how's ninja-ing going? Also, what's your elemental power? Have you reached your full potential yet? How's the dojo?  
\- Kat

Dear Kat,  
It is going great. I've heard from Nya I control the wind, but from other sources I hear that I do not. So I don't know but I bet it is something awesome. I should reach it soon. It's doin' great.  
-Dareth


	19. Chapter 19

**Nya's Pov.**

I have a letter from Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda. You know we should really update our mail to emails…

Dear Nya,  
You know, uh...I've just realized this some hours ago and want to ask you this. Does Lloyd have the same size of clothing as you? Because I also fell for that time when you wore his gi along with those ghosts.

And also, you're one of my favorite ninja after Zane and Lloyd, then Kai made last(...don't tell him...) I hope Jay takes you on a sweet date!  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
I actually have no idea. That'd be kinda funny if he did. Maybe he does… I'll have to ask him. Well you wouldn't be the first person to fall for it.  
Thanks. I won't, I can understand he can be really hotheaded at times. I hope he does to!  
-Nya

 **Jay's Pov.**

Nya mentioned something that reminded me that we haven't gone on a date in while… Oh and I have a letter from Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda.

Dear Jay,  
Hey there, so...when would you take Nya on a date? I saw that cute kissing scene on tv because Dareth broadcasted it around the city!

And also, an eyepatch looks good on you. Just like what my brother says, "everything's cooler with an eyepatch," so, it means you get cooler with it! Good luck on finding another one since you erased that timeline! Though, you're still awesome.  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
Hey! Yes I was actually going to ask her if she would like to today. He did? I did not know that…

Thanks! Well he's right! I'll find one online or something. I know.  
-Jay


	20. Chapter 20

**Kai's Pov.**

I have two letters from Sakura Kudo. Cool!

Dear Kai, have you seen "ghostbusters" before?  
From,Sakura

Dear Kai,I'm one of your BIGGEST fan and I really look up to you and can you teach me how to stand up for myself because there this girl,her name is Faith and sahe called me the r-word,girl b-word and the w-word. Can you help me please?

From,  
Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura, (for both your letters)

No I haven't seen ghostbusters before.  
Well I'm glad there is someone who looks up to me. Don't let her call you those things, and try not to show that it bothers you. And if she calls you that again, don't call her those things back, try to show her kindness. Sometimes people are mean to you because they want you to give them attention. It may not be the case in this but t's best to try. Here is a Bible verse that could help you. _**Deuteronomy 31:**_ _6_ __ _Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you._ I hope this helped you.  
-Kai


	21. Chapter 21

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I have two letters from Sabrina.

Dear Lloyd,  
Thanks. I love them both, even If they still get In ta fights  
with each other, hehe.

normal.  
I where a Purple shirt with matching headband  
In my hair  
I where a White shirt with my hair down  
I where a light Green short sleeve jacket  
I where pants, jeans, khakis, or shorts  
I where Gray shoes  
sleep.  
I where heart pj's or White pj's at my dad's house  
I where Peach pj's or my grandma's pj's at my mom's house

I'm kinda being like Bloom, she's from a show called  
Winx Club.  
The pajama thing, I might where one pair for a day or two,  
[blushes] depends on If I wanna be lazy that day or not.

bey Lloyd, talk to ya soon.

Dear Sal,

Cool. Yeah if I didn't have to train or go on missions I would probably wear pjs all day. Actually, when I have days off I do… So don't worry. You're not alone. I think I've heard of them, but never seen them. I know what she looks like, that's cool.  
Well that's good. Ninjago sure is cool. ;)

-Lloyd


	22. Chapter 22

**No Pov.**

So many letters for the Ninja! Okay there seriously isn't a day where they don't get any fan mail. Or hate mail… You know that sorta stuff. This time they have a letter from Jasper Fantasia.

Hey guys! I have a few questions for all of you.  
Jay: Do you have freckles? I love your sense of humor, by the way.  
Kai: Dude, I'm pretty sure your hair isn't naturally like that. Is your hair gel magical?  
Nya: Who's the better chef, you or Kai? And what made you choose the whole phoenix motif?  
Zane: Have you ever lost a game of chess? If so, who was your opponent?  
Lloyd: What's the weirdest scheme the other guys have dragged you into?

Yours in Awesomeness and All That,  
Jas

Hey!  
Jay: Yeah I do. Is that weird? Thanks! Not many do. They say it gets annoying.  
Kai: Well my hair naturally is kinda spikey but I do spike t. (don't tell anyone!) No it's not. I don't think…  
Nya: Kai doesn't exactly like to cook. I didn't, Sensei did.  
Zane: No not that I can recall. And Nindroids memories are endless.  
Lloyd: Probably exploring the sewers of Ninjago city. They wanted to know if there really were mutant guppies in there. (Garfield and friends they old show)

Yours in awesomeness and greatness  
-the Ninja


	23. Chapter 23

**Cole's Pov.**

I have letter except it's from Nya. It's too bad she's on vacation otherwise she could just talk to me.

Dear Cole,

Have you ever loved me romantically before you discovered you were my "perfect match?"

\- a very confused Nya

Dear Nya,

If I said yes then that would be awkward and if I said no that'd still be awkward. I'm gonna go with no. I mean yeah I did like you as a friend, but you were the first girl to ever take notice of me so I liked you after that.

-Cole


	24. Chapter 24

**Misako's Pov.**

I have never gotten a fan letter before. Other than letters asking for help with boy problems and really I am no good at that. From Jaya4life. Okay that name is adorable.

Dear Misako,

You're AWESOME! Honestly, I admire you very much, and I wish I could become just like you one day. If only I could visit Ninjago, then I can meet you and the others...

Anyways, there was also something I wanted to talk to you about. Why haven't you and Sensei Wu hooked up yet? You guys are so perfect for each other, and you've loved Wu since the day you met him.

Of course, it would be very selfish of me to force you to hook up with him, but maybe you should reconsider him as an option.

With tons of love and admiration,  
Beniaz

Dear Beniaz,

Thank you. I appreciate it. Perhaps you will, and maybe you will be better. Because we are all different. It would be nice to meet someone new.

Yes I have loved him and still do, but I also loved Garmadon and still do though he may not be with us anymore. When you love someone it's hard to marry someone else once they die, because there still seems to be a little bit of them left with you.

I will.

Yours truly,

Misako


	25. Chapter 25

**Kai's Pov.**

I have a letter from Horselover204. I'll be fine with being friends with her, and won't try to destroy her, if she stops calling me a hothead.

Dear Kai,  
Thank you for not killing me. Maybe we can talk it over. Maybe.  
From Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
You're welcome. Yes, maybe. Stop calling me a hot head and everything is good.  
-Kai


	26. Chapter 26

**Lloyd's Pov.**

This morning I woke up to Cole waving a letter in my face. "What in the world?" I asked as I sat up. He smirked.  
"You have another letter from…Kat," he said. I sighed. Her letters can be…discouraging, yet they make more humble I guess.  
"Give it to me," I said and put my hand out. He handed it to me and walked out reading his own letter.

Dear Lloyd,  
I literally am speechless. You seem very strong in faith. I'll try and be nicer, but this will not change the fact that I have thrown out every school supply and shirt I have that is green. (Don't feel bad, so did a lot of my friends).  
I would defiantly pick up popcorn if you turned evil. Well, ACTUALLY evil. When you did the snake thing you were just.. How do I say this... A tiny idiot. Cause except for releasing the serpentine, nothing you did was EVIL. Rolling on the grass where it said don't walk on the grass? Seriously?  
Question... How often does Dareth ask if he's almost at his full potential?  
\- Kat

Dear Kat,  
I wasn't at one time. The guys helped me with it and started bringing me to church. I couldn't thank them more for that. It's okay, green actually isn't my favorite color, but if I told you my favorite color you'd probably throw those things away too wouldn't you?  
Yes, yes I was. And not a tiny idiot either. More like a big idiot. Yeah I know. I should've walked on it. (JK)  
Probably every day. You know I don't like to lie, but he is kinda getting on my nerves, not just mine but everyone's so we might just have to tell him that he's there. You know it won't really be lying because he's not gonna get any farther than he his. (don't tell him that)  
-Lloyd

PS. Well mind reader or not, some people are really good at guessing what others are thinking. LovetheLORD says to other people on here and to her family that she's a mind reader.

 **Cole's Pov.**

After I woke Lloyd up and gave him his letter from Kat (he was sleeping in) I went to go read mine.

Dear Cole,  
No fair! I wanna be able to turn invisible! (Gasps) can you touch things and turn them invisible WITH you?! That would be so cool! Can you turn me invisible?!  
Hmm, right words eh? Sure seemed thought out...

You think what you think, I think what I think.  
Yeah... That didn't exactly go well... You did the best job as leader. I mean you did used to lead the team full time...  
Cake, your favorite food? I totally didn't know this crazy piece of information. ;) lol  
What do you do BESIDES eat cake exactly?  
-Kat  
PS. And cook terribly. No offense but your cooking is not the best.

Dear Kat,  
Yeah it's pretty cool. You know I never thought about that I should try it! Well if you can find a way to um, get here I'd be glad to.  
I can't tell if that's sarcasm or… Okay…  
Yeah I know. I seemed to have…lost my leading ability.  
Yes I mean who doesn't love cake? Well of course I train, and that probably burns it off.  
-Cole

PS. I get that a lot.

 **Kai's Pov.**

I have another letter from Kat! I know I have never actually met her, but I think I am starting to like her.

Dear Kai,  
Well if I were you I would be worried, but hehe I wanna see how it plays out. You'll figure it out when (covers mouth) I've said too much!  
You're telling me NO ONE has ever stumbled upon your hair gel? Ever? You hide it don't you... ?  
Yeah, park sounds good. When's good for you?

Dear Kat,  
Okay I will be then, but we've had so many villains that we should be okay. I hope….Okay…?  
No, they haven't yet. Yes I do hide it. But I can't even tell you where.  
Great! How bout either later today or tomorrow?  
-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

And I have another letter from Kat. She's actually really fun to talk to.

Dear Jay,  
Yeah, there's too much to talk about to ever shut up ;)  
Yes, like destroying a school. XD all the students want to do THAT.  
Ha I can tell you're weirded out by that request but thanks!  
-Kat  
PS. Can you cook?

Dear Kat,  
I know! And it's not fair when people say that there's nothing to talk about because there always is!  
You know that would be fun, because everyone hates school, but we're the good gusy here we don't vandalize.  
Yeah…A little.  
-Jay  
PS. Kind of… It's definitely not as bad as Cole's.

 **Zane's Pov.**

I walk out to the mailbox to see if I have any letters. I have a few but first I will read Kat's.

Dear Zane,  
Are you kidding of course it is true! You're an amazing cook! also they uh, couldn't be as bad as a different certain ninja. *points behind hand at Cole* no offense to him.  
You should play it, it's fun.  
-Kat  
PS, you and Cole should have a cool off! Ha that would be awesome!

Dear Kat,  
Thank you. Yes I understand. I am a nindroid and even when I turn off my taste sensors there is still something not right… I will sometime.  
-Zane  
PS. Do you mean cook off? And yes, that would be awesome but I think we know who would win.

 **Dareth's Pov.**

I have another letter from the furry feline. Let's see what Kat has to say.

Dear Dareth,  
I don't think you control the wind, because that's Morro. Who knows, maybe you're the master of... Hmm... Well brown makes me think dirt...  
That's good, tell Sally I say hi.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes! I control the dirt. I must be related to Cole.  
I will.  
-Dareth


	27. Chapter 27

**Kai's Pov.**

Today I have a letter from Sakura Kudo. I get so many from her it seems…

Dear Kai, Have you ever grown something before?

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
You mean like a plant? When Nya and I were kids we both grew a small garden.  
-Kai

Writing that made me think of all the memories Nya and I have of being kids. Some are sad though…


	28. Chapter 28

**Zane's Pov.**

Now that I am done reading and replying to Kat's letter, I will read my next letter from The Border Collie.

Dear Zane,

I am your biggest fan! My sister likes Cole but your the best being to ever walk the surface of Ninjago! Anyway this might be a difficult subject but can you explain what happened at the end of the nindroid invasion. I wanna hear it from your point of view. Also, what was it like being Chen's prisoner (with PIXAL)? And I do have some questions for PIXAL. PIXAL, what is your relationship with Zane? I bet it's complex (more complex than my understanding) and have you and Zane read any fanfictions about yourselves. People on here write some very good fics. That's all for now.

-Your Loyal fan and Border Collie

Dear Border Collie,  
Thank you. I am glad that I have a fan, that hopefully will not try to attack me. Well after the nindroid invasion, (when I destroyed the Overlord) my heart somehow went into Borg's machines and I used them to rebuild myself but after I did Chen's guards came and took me and PIXAL away and did something with my memory so that I could not remember who I was. It felt like I was in there for years. At least I had PIXAL with me.  
-Zane  
PS. (this is PIXAL's reply) I would say it is good we literally are one. No, but we have been thinking about it. I have heard that from the other Ninja.


	29. Chapter 29

**Zane's Pov.**

I am on my last letter and this time it is from, CraftyNinjaCat13.

To Zane,  
I've been wondering, have you ever considered rebuilding PIXAL? You love her, so why don't you build her another body?

~CraftyNinjaCat13

Dear CaftyNinjaCat13,  
Yes I have. I was going to ask Jay to help me do it for Valentine's Day. I thought it would be a wonderful surprise for her.  
-Zane


	30. Chapter 30

**Lloyd's Pov.**

The last letter I got was from Kat, but now I have one from Call Her Angie She Likes That.

Dear Lloyd,

When you got older, how do you feel your personality changed from when you were a little brat to the Green Ninja? I always thought you were awesome as both. ;)

With Love,  
Angie

Dear Angie,  
It felt pretty weird, since I was a whole lot more mature, yet still a kid at heart. I mean wouldn't you feel weird if you like skipped seven years ahead in life? Thanks. :)  
-Lloyd


	31. Chapter 31

**You're welcome!**

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

I had just begun reading my letter from Kat when Dareth burst into the door and 'What up Lloyd?' He nearly scared me out of my skin.  
"What is Dareth? Again?" I asked.  
"I know my true elemental power Lloyd! It's dirt! I must be related to Cole!" he exclaimed. I groaned.  
"Yeah maybe you are… Why don't you go train and see if you make it to your full potential," I said. He nodded. "Good idea Green Bean!" he ran out of the room and is now probably torturing Cole about being related to him…

Dear Lloyd,  
That's cool.  
Ooh, how much candy do you have? I've heard you have to get a bulldozer to get at least half of it... Is that true?  
As long as your favorite color isn't yellow. If it's yellow then we're gonna have a TALK.  
Oh and yes I would throw them away.  
Yeah... Tiny in size, big in stupidity.  
*facepalms*.  
For once, I couldn't agree more. I suggested since he's the brown ninja he might be the ninja of dirt... now he's set on THAT, and he thinks he might be related to Cole...

Yes I'm always 'mind reading'  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yeah it is.  
A lot more than Sensei knows of. I keep hidden. He might make me throw it away... Uh yeah it is kinda true. I use a dump truck to carry all of it. I don't have a place for that much candy!  
No it's not. It's one of LovetheLORD's favorite color's but I'm not the only one who likes it so you might not want to throw them out.  
I couldn't agree more on that.  
So that's why he just came in here telling me his power is dirt and he's related to Cole.

That's uh, kinda creepy…  
-Lloyd

 **Cole's Pov.**

Ugh! Dareth won't stop bugging me! He says we're related! There is no way I am related to Dareth! Ugh I can't even concentrate on the letter! Oh wait, he's gone… Now I can read it.

Dear Cole,  
Try it and tell me da results. Cause if I ever somehow meet you in person, you need to turn me invisible.  
Eh, sorta sarcasm. Half and half.  
I'm sure you'll get it back. You are a great leader.  
Yeah, training too... But cake is the main thing on your list, correct? ;P  
Maybe Zane should give you cooking lessons...  
Hey random question, does your dad know you're a ghost? What was his reaction?!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
It worked! I'll have to say that is beyond cool! Will do Kat, will do.  
Okay then.  
Thanks. Maybe I will.  
Uh yeah probably. But training is important and Sensei won't let me have any until I train! It's not fair!  
Uh maybe…  
No. I haven't told him yet. I'm afraid of what he might say. What if I'm not excepted as his son anymore?  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

Okay I have a letter from Kat! I really wanted tosee what she said.

Dear Kai,  
Ha all I can say is October.  
I will find your hair gel one day... And then I will see you without hair gel... And then I'll take a picture... Why am I telling you this?  
Later today sounds good. See you later. :)  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Well we'll be ready and waiting.  
No…! You could never find it! I don't wanna go spikeless!  
Okay see you then.  
-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Today I have a letter from Kat. She's the only one who understands me. Also Cole came in earlier and begged for me to ket him hide in my closet. Something about him being related to Dareth…

Dear Jay,  
No matter what subject there's always more to say.  
Yeah, good guys don't vandalize... The part where I'm glad I'm not a ninja... XD  
I don't think it's POSSIBLE to be as bad as Cole's. Does he not follow the recipe or something? Make his own recipe? Who knows!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I know right? And we've been talking about this same for like he whole time so there's always something more to say about a subject.  
Well we kinda did vandalize a school once though accidentally. We thought it was abandoned!  
No I don't think it's possible either. I mean Cole's cooking is bad! I have no idea.  
-Jay

 **Zane's Pov.**

Dareth just asked me to scan him to see if he's related to Cole… And according to Lloyd Kat accidentally convinced him that he's related to Cole. Speaking of Kat…

Dear Zane,  
Only Cole's cooking could do that. I have never met anyone with worse cooking skills then him...  
Yes I mean cook off. Whoops! Yup, I think you would win, unless by some MIRACLE Cole's cooking was good. SOMEHOW. (Pfft, like THAT will ever happen)  
Lol  
Can you make chicken pot pie?!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes I know.  
Ha. Yes I do believe it would have to be a miracle. No I do not believe it would.  
Yes I can.  
-Zane

 **Dareth's Pov.**

So Kat thinks I have the power of dirt! Perhaps I am related to Cole! Now time to read my letter from her.

Dear Dareth,  
Yes, dirt and mud, because mud is wet dirt. You can... Throw mud in your enemies faces to blind them!  
Maybe you two are long lost cousins... Who knows.  
Make sure you keep training and annoy- I mean ask Lloyd if you've reached your full potential yet.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes! I shall blind the faces of my enemies!  
Perhaps so…  
I will, and I have. He seems to think more training will do it. I'm gonna listen the little green machine.  
-Dareth

 **Sensei Wu's Pov.**

 **(A/N there isn't really gonna be something here cuz I don't know what to say so just a reply)**

Dear Sensei Wu,  
Hellooooo. How did you manage to NOT break your staff after so many years? You would think... Hmm. I mean I could SWEAR your staff broke at SOME point... How do you do it?! Keep it unharmed after forever?  
-Kat  
PS. How often do the ninja set up a prank that you're unintentionally victimized by? What do you do when they mess with your tea?

Dear Kat,  
Hello. It seems to be very strong. Those Ninja's heads are as hard as lead so I am surprise that it has not broken yet. If it did, then I was not aware of it.  
-Sensei Wu  
PS. Many times it has happened. They get extra training.


	32. Chapter 32 Kat and Kai's Special

**Kai's Pov.**

I quickly got ready to meet Kat. After I took a shower I changed into brown jeans, and red shirt and red jacket and spiked my hair to perfection. Though my hair is already perfect so it wasn't really that hard to do. I went outside and got onto my bike (basically motorcycle) and drove to the Ninjago park.

I sat down on one of the benches and waited for a few minutes. Finally I saw a girl of average height with long light brown hair and blue eyes walking up to me. I stood up.

"Hello. You must be Kat," I said. She nodded. "Yes! And of course you are Kai. It's so awesome to meet you in person! I have wanted to meet you for my whole life. Well not really my whole life, just since I knew about you and that wasn't…You know what I should probably stop talking," she said nervously.

"No it's okay. I'm used to people talking my ear off. And by people I mean Jay. Nice to meet you in person Kat. Are you uh…a huge fangirl?" I asked. I just wanna know what I'm getting myself into. I mean fangirls are scary! They might try to kill you or make you…*shivers* I can't even say it.

"Well I wouldn't say huge, huge, but yeah I am a fangirl. And of course you are my favorite," Kat said blushing. I smirked.

"That's good. So what do you wanna do?" I asked. She was still blushing bright red. She must like me or something.

"Well let's walk around and get to know each other a little bit more," she said. I nodded. We walked around the park for a while talking to each other and getting to know each other. She's actually really nice. And she's a little bit of a hot-head…But that's not really a bad thing since according to a lot of people I am too…

"You know, out of all the fangirls I've met, you are uh, the nicest and um…" I stopped for a minute as I could feel my face heating up.

 **Kat's Pov.**

I waited for Kai to finish his sentence. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?" I asked anxiously waiting.

"How can I put this. The prettiest?" he said. I gasped. Me? The prettiest? No there's got to be prettier. I mean he's met so many girls how can I be the one out of all of them that he likes? I mean I thought he liked…Skylar.

"R-really? I uh don't know what to say… I didn't really expect you to say that. Thanks," I said smiling. I could feel myself blushes. We stood there for a few minutes during an awkward silence when my stomach growled. "Uh I must be hungry. Should go to a restaurant or something?" I asked.

"Well it's not like we're going out together or on a date so uh well that's okay. This isn't a date is it?" Kai said sounding extremely nervous. I never thought that Kai could be nervous.

"Well uh no I don't think it is unless you uh want it to be. But then I… Uh we should go get something to eat," I said quickly. He nodded.

We went to a Chinese restaurant (I actually don't know if there are any different kinds here) and ate there. We had a really good time. I've never had a better in my life! Hanging with the greatest Ninja in all of time! And the cutest. We talked as if we had known each other our whole lives. It started getting late and I had to go.

"I'm sorry Kai, I have to go now. It's getting late," I said.

"Well see another time Kat. It was wonderful hanging out with you," Kai said. I smiled.

"You to. Bye," I said as I began to walk away. He stopped me. "Wait Kat… I uh…" He suddenly kissed me on the cheek and as soon as he did so he jumped on to his motorcycle and started it up.  
"Bye Kat," he said and drove away. I was blushing bright red by then.

"Bye, Kai," I answered.

* * *

 **So what'd you think Kat? Did you like it?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jay's Pov.**

Today I have a letter from Angie. Getting letters is so fun. Though it would be nice to get emails. I should get us updated to that.

Dear Jay,  
What is your favorite thing to do on your free time? (Other than flirting with Nya.) You're my favorite ninja! Thank you! :)

-Angie

Dear Angie,  
Hmm…Probably play video games. Haha, thanks!  
-Jay


	34. Chapter 34

**Kai's Pov.**

Well now that I've replied to Kat and hung out with her today, I have to check my other letters. This one is from Sakura Kudo.

Dear Kai, What is your favorite food and drink?

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
Pizza. Definitely pizza. Do you like it? I don't really know, probably lemonade.  
-Kai

 **No Pov.**

Hey ninjas, what is your favorite animal?

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
Our favorite animal is a dragon. Dragons are so cool.  
-The Ninja


	35. Chapter 35

**Kai's Pov.**

And now to see my letter from Taylor. I hope she won't call me a hothead anymore, I mean it gets annoying coming from everyone.

Dear Kai,  
I promise I won't call you a hothead anymore.  
Love Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
Thank you. You have no idea how annoying it gets.  
-Kai


	36. Chapter 36

**You're welcome. Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

 **Misako's Pov.**

Well now it's my turn for a letter.

Hi Misako,

I totally understand what you mean. If your loved one dies, you probably wouldn't want to betray them, because they would get upset.

I have a question, when you and Garmadon first met each other when you were younger, did he act the same way Kai acts towards Skylor? For some reason, I can just imagine him doing that. XD

Thanks for replying, I appreciate it!  
Jaya4eva

Dear Jaya4eva,  
Yes it is. And I still love Garmadon very much.  
Now that you mention it, he did. It's kind of funny really.  
You're very welcome.  
-Misako


	37. Chapter 37

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I have a letter I suppose it's from Sabrina…

Dear Lloyd,  
I LOVE Talking ta u... Your my favorite hero of all time.  
I Love U!  
Anyway, I'm looking like Serena, she's from a TV show called  
Pokemon... I'm not gonna be like her from like ya know, head  
ta toe... It's like this.

Appearance: dark brown eyes, short dark brown hair,  
day: wheres a white jacket over a plain blue shirt, a white  
hat, black pants, and gray shoes  
sleep  
wheres red heart pajamas with a red hair tie (home)  
wheres yellow palm tree pajamas with a green hair tie (travel)

I wear a purple headband once In a while, mostly for like  
events like: weddings, party's, dances, etc.

Hehe, If I only traveled as much as Serena does, those palm  
tree pajamas would be worth wearing.

Dear Serena's Twin,  
First is this Sabrina?  
Thanks I love talking to you too.  
*blushes* Aw thanks.  
Okay cool.

Sounds great. I love traveling, though I get to do it more than most people on the planet.

-Lloyd


	38. Chapter 38

**Zane's Pov.**

I have something from my brothers and Nya.

Dear Zane,

If PIXAL scanned your body structure, and produced nindroids, does that mean the nindroids are your children?

Sincerely,  
Your brothers and Nya

To my brothers and Nya,  
That is a good question. I suppose that would be true.  
Sincerely,  
Zane


	39. Chapter 39

**Nya's Pov.**

I haven't gotten too many letters lately. That's cuz they are mostly from girls, who just wanna talk to the boys. Well at least I have a letter today. It's from Call Her Angie She Likes That.

Hey Nya!

What do you love most about Jay and how does it feel being the only girl in the group? Is it awkward or is it pretty normal now?

With Love,

-Angie

Dear Angie,  
Well whenever I'm feeling down he always finds a way to make me smile. Yeah it was definitely awkward at first, but I've gotten used to it.

-Nya


	40. Chapter 40

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I sat down opening my letter from Sabrina. It's fun talking to her. She's awesome.

Haha, yes Lloyd, this Is Sabrina.  
When I said "I love u" I hope your not thinking that I'm In  
love with u. I mostly say that when I think of people as my  
family or really close friends, for example, I think of u as a  
close friend. I think of Crystal as my 3ed big sister.

Dear Sabrina,  
Yeah I figured.  
No I knew what you meant. Yeah I say that to, like if I said it to Nya it wouldn't mean that I was in love with her, but it means I think of her as my sister, just like a count the guys as my brothers.  
-Lloyd


	41. Chapter 41

**Lloyd's Pov.**

After I read and replied to Sabrina I took my other letter from Kat and started reading that.

Dear Lloyd,  
You have waaay too much candy. What exactly will you do if Sensei Wu finds it all? I feel like there will be a large donation to the... candy... store... yeah that sounds right. Yeah, poor Cole...  
Im going to say the same thing i say to everyone else when they say that thats creepy - thank you  
Dont ask  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I wouldn't say waaay too much just a lot. Yeah…probably… But the money I used for it is well earned…uh fan money.  
Huh tell me about it. He's hiding in my closet right now.  
Yeah I'm finding out lately that a lot of people find it a compliment to be called creepy or weird.  
-Lloyd

 **Cole's Pov.**

I started reading my letter from Kat and gasped. No that's…HORRIBLE!

Dear Cole,  
Lol I get you there  
We never have cake  
Like ever  
And it is one of my FAVORITE FOODS ever. And when we do have it  
I barely get any  
Cole. I am going to say this ONCE. ONCE. Your dad should love you no matter what. Ghost, demon, NINJA, DANCER. I want you to go down memory lane and remember when you unlocked your full potential.  
If he doesnt except you, then theres something wrong. Somethong very, very wrong, with him.

Dear Kat,  
That's the worst thing I have ever heard someone say. That's tragic!  
I know. You're right. I guess I just worry sometimes because he was upset about me being a ninja at first. At least some people accept that I'm a ghost. I just have a hard time accepting it myself.  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

I walked out from training a little bit longer. Sensei Wu said because I got extra time off the other day I had to do extra today. "Kai, you have a letter from Kat," Sensei Wu said walking to me and waving a letter around.  
"Let me have it!" I exclaimed and grabbed it. I ran into my room and sat on my bed.

Dear Kai,  
I WILL FIND IT ONE DAY! ONE DAAAAAAAY! Heh, sorry.  
I had a good time the other day. Thanks for hanging out with me.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
No you won't!  
Yeah I did too. You're welcome. We should do it again sometime soon.  
-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Today is a letter from Kat. Wait who duck taped this thing? I can't open it...! Oh wait there…Nevermind.

Dear Jay,  
Lol yes we have been talking about this for a while.  
Hahaha you vandalized a school once?! XD do you have pictures?! I want pictures!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes I know. See though? You could talk on and on and on and about something and never stop! But maybe we should try to change the subject.  
Huh, yeah we did. I would give you picture if I could… But I don't really have one.  
-Jay

 **Zane's Pov.**

Well now Kat's last letter has put me in the mood for chicken pot pie and I am an android! Speaking of letters from Kat…

Dear Zane,  
Lol I dont know why i asked that but i had chicken pot pie on the mind, i love chicken pot pie.  
Dang it  
Now I RREEEEAAAALLY want chicken pot pie...  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I do to and I am an android and I am guessing that I don't _really_ have to eat.  
Well I was thinking of making that for dinner tonight so if you wanted to come over you would be most welcome. I am sure that Kai would like it if you did.  
-Zane

 **Dareth's Pov.**

So Cole doesn't believe I am related to him. Huh I'll show him when I blind my enemies with dirt and save his life. Oh look I have a letter form Kat.

Dear Dareth,  
Yeah, blinding enimies is always fun...  
Im sure Lloyd has LOTS more good advice about it. You should ask him a LOT more about it.  
Like a LOT more.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes it must be! And Cole doesn't believe that I am related to him.  
Ooh you think? Well after all he is the team leader. I will ask him. Besides, I have sooo many questions.  
-Dareth

 **Sensei Wu's Pov.**

After sending the Ninja off to training I opened my own letter. Today it's from Kat.

Dear Sensei Wu,  
Haha i imagine their heads ARE quite hard.  
I imagine it has happened many times, and exactly how much extra training do they get? More sunrise exercise? Dont tell them i gave you that idea.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes they are hard…And hallo as it sometimes sounds.  
Yes it has happened many more times than I can remember. I won't tell them.  
-Sensei Wu


	42. Chapter 42

**Kai's Pov.**

I have a letter from Sakura Kudo. Awesome!

Dear Kai, I just want to know is what do you think about me?

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
I think you're awesome. Why do you ask?  
-Kai


	43. Chapter 43

**Jay's Pov.**

I have a letter from Taylor now. Wait what? Not the duct tape again! Oh good heheh it's off…

Dear Jay  
Did u hear about the Guy that got his left side cut off? He's all RIGHT now.  
Love Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
Hahaha! You know what? I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down.  
-Jay


	44. Chapter 44

**Jay's Pov.**

Ooh I have a letter from Taylor! Her letters are always so good!

Dear Jay,  
Hold on I'm looking for one. What do you call a fake pasta? An Impasta! I feel like me you and Kat are long lost siblings. Cause me and u like telling jokes and u and Kat like talking a lot. I mean I can talk a lot when I have to. *gasps for air* See?  
From Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
Hahaha! You know what happened to me once? I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger... Then it hit me. Heheheh.

-Jay


	45. Chapter 45

**No Pov.**

So it was another day in Ninjago, and still more fan mail to read.

Dear Ninja,

Hi guys! I've been wondering, have any of you guys ever got to finish school? And also, I wanna know your second worst fears considering you conquered the worst one. I'm just curious, that's all...okay, to be fair, my second worst fear are guns.  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
No we haven't finished school, but we don't have time, since we have to save Ninjago from evil villains. But in our opinion, that's more important than school. Cole- Snakes. Do you know hwo hard it was fighting the serpentine? Jay- Heights. That is one reason I was afraid of *shudders* attics. Kai- I really don't know. Lloyd- My worst fear is vampires. I mean they suck your blood! Zane- I don't really have a second worst fear.

 **Nya's Pov.**

I have a letter from Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda or Gie-chan.

Dear Nya,

So? Had a date with your mate? If you did, tell me all about it!  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
Yes I did! It was wonderful, he took me to a restaurant, and after that we went to the park for a while.  
-Nya

 **Jay's Pov.**

I have a letter from…Let's see… Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda! Let's see what she has to say.

Dear Jay,

You know, you should really look out for what Dareth is up to. I heard that he thinks he's related to Cole... Do you mind me asking if you are as old as Nya?  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gir-chan,  
Yeah I know. Poor Cole… Maybe I should just say that he isn't? Bu then again I don't hurt the guy's feelings. I'm about two months older than her.  
-Jay

 **Cole's Pov.**

"Dareth you aren't related to me!" I said running away from Dareth who would not stop insisting that he was my cousin! Aaaah!  
"But Cole I have the elemental power of dirt!" He complained. I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in the closet with my letter. I sighed and opened it.

Dear Cole,

Hi! So umm, do you like icecream cake, mocha cake, carrot cake, fruit cake, and graham cake? Oh, yeah, what is your favorite color? I already know, but I want to get it from you.  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
Hey! Yes I love every kind of cake! My favorite colors are brown and black, but with Dareth being the 'brown ninja' I might be losing my love for brown…  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

I was walking out to get my mail when I heard the sound of running and Cole and Dareth's voice. They're up to it again…

Dear Kai,

Hey there! You know, I kinda like how your hair is spiked but whenever I make a picture of you, I would need to have a reference cause it's cool how the spikes differ in different angles. I also like it that your element is fire, but even without it, I stll like you. Fire and lightning are just my favorite elements.  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
Heya! Thanks, my hair _is_ awesome like that. Yeah fire is awesome! Lightning is pretty cool too.  
-Kai


	46. Chapter 46

**Kai's Pov.**

After I figured out what Dareth was doing to Cole again I opened up my second letter, which was from Sakura Kudo.

Dear Kai, I just want to know if you see me as a good person.

From,  
Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
Yeah you're a great person!  
-Kai


	47. Chapter 47

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I feel like it's been forever since I've read a letter…oh wait.  
"Oh hey Lloyd. Ooh look it's a letter from your crush," Cole suddenly said. I glared at him.  
"Uh why are you saying that? I can't like her, I've never even met her before," I told him. He nodded.  
"Well you can change that," Cole said. I sighed. Cole…

Dear Lloyd,  
It's fun ta talk ta u too.  
Awww thanks, your awesome too.

I'm looking like Serena (Pokemon x,y & z series)  
I'm also looking like May (Pokemon diamond & pearl series)  
The thing Identical ta Serena and me Is our hairstyle's &  
wearing fedora's... The thing Identical ta May and me Is our  
hat's matching our bag's.  
Here's what I mean.

Serena.  
main wear: red fedora, pink dress over a gray tan top,  
long red vest, gray socks, & brown boots  
sleep wear: pink pajamas (home)  
Me.  
main wear: blue fedora, a gray hoodie over a orange shirt,  
black/blue bag, tan jeans, gray socks & shoes  
sleep wear: purple pj's (my mom's) gray pj's (my dad's)  
May.  
Main wear: green bandana, orange long vest over a black  
shirt, green bag, black shorts, black shocks, orange shoes  
sleep wear: orange pajamas (home & travel)

Dear Sabrina,  
Heheh thanks.  
That sounds cool. I'm sure you're prettier though.  
Truthfully, I have to look up all these characters because I have never seen any little bit of it. I know a lot of people watch it, I think Jay might watch it… I don't know though he watches a lot of stuff.

Hey do you wanna maybe sometime go hangout so we can get to know each other better? I think it's good to get to know your fans.  
-Lloyd

 **A/N If you want to do that, than in the next review do you think that you could put a few things about you, like hair color, eye color and height?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jay's Pov.**

I feel so bored… Jay Walker must never be bored! Ooh a letter! Heheheh.

Ok. Tourtue me with the thing. Dear Jay, Watch me whip and Neigh Neigh Neigh! (Horse joke) A little horse and a mom horse are talking, then someone walks by, and the little horse says "May I trouble you with water? I'm a little Horse."

Taylor,  
What? It was funny! Hahahahahahahaha! Okay let me get one…Oh! Two fish were in a tank: one looked at the other and said, How do you drive this thing?!

-Jay

 **Cole's Pov.**

I have a letter from a new person… Horseluver204.

Dear Cole,  
Hi! Anyways please don't kill me cause of that. Cole's a lumberjack, and he's okay, he sleeps all night, and he works all day!  
-Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
Hey! Okay why would I kill you and I am not a lumberjack…  
-Cole

 **Jay's Pov.**

Ooh another letter!

Dear Jay  
I think I'm going to have to hide in your closet cause I just sang Cole's a lumberjack, and he's okay, he sleeps all night, and he works all day! to Cole. Whats a skelotons favorite instrument? (Let me know if you can't figure it out)  
Love Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
No I don't think so he's just confused. Ooh I think I know! A trombone? Is that it? Tell me!  
-Jay


	49. Chapter 49

**Kai's Pov.**

I feel kinda bad because I haven't talked to anyone in a while. Well there's no better time than the present to reply.

Dear Kai, would you like hang out with me someday?

I have short black hair,pale skin and Gray eyes.

I'm wearing blue crop top,pink skirt and blue hat.

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
Yeah sure that'd be great! When's the best time for you?  
You sound very pretty.  
-Kai


	50. Chapter 50

**Nya's Pov.**

Oh my goodness! I haven't replied to any of my letters! I better get to that.

Dear Nya,

If you could have any of the boy's elemental powers, which one would you want to have?

Love,  
-Angie

Dear Angie,  
Hmm… I always thought that lightning was pretty cool… And don't think that it's because I'm dating him! Though if any I would probably have ice.  
Love,  
Nya


	51. Chapter 51

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I was reading a comic book when I heard Cole's obnoxious voice. "Oh Lloyyd!" I know what's coming my way. "Shut it Cole! And give me that!" I said grabbing the letter out of his hand. I opened it up.

:Dear Lloyd,  
your welcome Lloyd and Thanks for the compliment.  
(shrugs) Sure why not. How would next Friday work for u?  
p.s. (blushes) Just tell Cole ta shut up.  
letter 2.  
I'm doing my own look, like this.  
main wear: mint green jacket over a pink shirt, tan jeans,  
and gray shoes  
sleep wear: pink pajamas  
letter 3.  
Do u want ta know my hair color, eye color and height, Lloyd?  
or dose somebody else? (raises eyebrow)

Dear Sal,  
You're welcome.  
Yeah that'd work great!  
P.S. I did…  
Cool! Sounds really pretty.  
*blushes* Well uhhh…It was me…  
-A slightly embarrassed Lloyd


	52. Chapter 52

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I sat in my room day-dreaming about…Stuff that is irrelevant to this! I reached over and opened my last letter.

Dear Lloyd  
Cole's hiding in everyone's closets lately ain't he?  
I think he forgot that he's a ghost and can turn invisible.  
That's my thing WHO STOLE IT!?  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yeah…Poor Cole.  
Ha probably. But guess what? He's no longer a ghost!  
Well LovetheLORD, Call Her Angie She Likes that and a lot more.  
-Lloyd

 **Cole's Pov.**

Ah Lloyd's so much fun to tease… Oh look a letter.

Dear Cole,  
you'll never know what happens until you come clean.  
And don't think of it as a bad thing. Think of all the advantages of being a ghost are! You can possess things, turn invisible, and phase through stuff. (Not to mention you can use your invisibility to hide from Dareth).  
Also more on the cake subject, yes, it is very tragic.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I did a little bit after you sent the letter.  
Well it wasn't bad for a while, other than the fact that no one really payed attention to me. I almost faded and nearly went to the realm of the departed. But guess what? I'm not a ghost anymore!  
Yes I'm crying right now.  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

A letter from Kat! Finally! Uh I mean… It's cool either way…

Dear Kai,  
YES I WILL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Although it will probably be the first thing I do knowing me...  
Anyway...  
Yeah we really should it was fun. :)  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
NUUUUUUUUU! I will not let you!  
Uh yeah…  
Yeah that would be wonderful. I mean uh…Fun. How bout Saturday?  
-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Nothing to do…Oh a letter! Again!

Dear Jay,  
How about we talk about Spiderman eating potatoes? That sounds like a promising subject!  
Aw man, I wanted a picture!  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes! I wonder what his favorite kind of potato is? Do have any ideas?  
I wish I had one…  
-Jay

 **Zane's Pov.**

I'm guessing Kat will be coming over for dinner tonight. I'm pretty sure her letter will say that.

Dear Zane,  
Ha, I knew it, it's contagious. That makes sense, if you're an android why would you NEED food?  
Oh that would be fun :)  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yes, very. I…have no idea. Rather than fueling myself with oil I fuel myself with food which is weird since I'm a nindroid. A robot to be precise.  
You should come over tonight.  
-Zane

 **Dareth's Pov.**

Aw man! Nya refused my marriage proposal…Again… Oh look a letter from Kat!

Dear Dareth,  
Yeah, he probably doesn't. My advice is to keep on insisting that you MUST be related.  
And if Lloyd is busy you can always bomb Cole with questions too! I'm sure they'll LOVE answering your many questions.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I will I do every day. YES! I must ask more questions! Hey do you have any ideas on how to make Nya accept my proposals?  
-Dareth


	53. Chapter 53

**Jay's Pov.**

Letters…I'll write one to Taylor.

Dear Taylor,  
Did you like the joke?! To be honest it was pretty _fishy._ Get it? Fishy? Heheheh.  
-Jay

 **Darreth's Pov.**

I have a letter from Taylor. I hardly ever get letters except from Kat. I guess I just have to make myself known to the world.

Dear Darreth,  
I don't think she wants to marry you (no offence) since she's dating Jay.  
Taylor

Dear Taylor,  
Then I'll have to eliminate the competition! In a nice way.  
-Darreth

 **Cole's Pov.**

Another letter for me from Taylor. I have no idea what she was talking about in the last one…

Cole  
You will understand one day. One day. Want to go swimming and do truth or dares?  
Taylor

Taylor,  
Okay if you say so… I guess, sure.  
Cole


	54. Chapter 54

**Kai's Pov.**

Dear Kai,  
How about chapter 54?

From,  
Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
Sure thing!  
-Kai

So I'm meeting another one of my fans, this time her name is Sakura. I love meeting them privately rather than them come running at me trying to take me captive…That's just plain weird and scary.

I headed to where I was to meet her and saw her coming. She was really pretty with her short dark hair and light skin. But I already like someone right now so I can't really say much. I like over to her and she puts out her hand.

"Hi Kai," Sakura said and I shook her hand. "It's really nice to actually get to meet you in person since I've only seen you on TV and talked to you in letters," she said. I smiled and nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura," I said smiling at her.

We started talking about ourselves and she told me what her school was like and then I told her what it was like being a ninja, stuff like that mostly.  
We hung out for a long while and then got something to eat at Chen's noodle house. Then I showed her around ninjago, since she's from Earth like a lot of our fans. She was pretty amazed to see it up close.

"Well I had a ton of fun Kai! I can't believe I actually got to meet you," she said with enthusiasm. I nodded and smiled.  
"Maybe next time you can meet the rest of the team," I said. She nodded.  
"That'd be great." I walked over to my bike and got on.  
"I better be off. See ya!" I said and waved and she waved back. Pretty great day if you ask me.


	55. Chapter 55

**No Pov.**

The ninja were on break (again, since there were yet again no reports of villains) and they had a letter from Call her Angie she likes that.

Hey Ninja!

So I was wondering, if you guys were going to ever make a movie, what kind of Genre would you guys pick? (You can pick up to three)  
-Angie

Dear Angie,  
Well I think that the main one would be action/adventure and the second probably family/friendship and Nya insists that we at least have the last one be romance.  
-The Ninja

 **Cole's Pov.**

Yay! Getting letters is so much fun! Ew I sound like Jay! Nevermind that…

Dear Cole,

So how does it feel... To be human again? Since you're an... ex should I say, ghost?  
-Angie

Dear Angie,  
It feels amazing! And yes, I would say that. I feel better than I have in ages and now I have new kind of strength it seems.  
-Cole

 **Jay's Pov.**

Ooh! I have another letter! Because everybody loves me, that's right Jay! You're awesome!

Dear Jay,

If someone were to steal Nya away from you, how heroic would you be to get her back?

With lots of love,  
-Angie

Dear Angie,  
I'd do anything to get her back! I'd risk everything I have for her.  
-Jay


	56. Chapter 56

**Nya's Pov.**

Yay! I'm finally away from Dareth, who was bugging me to explain to Cole that they were cousins? Eh, I'll never get him. But now I can finally read my letter in peace.

Dear Nya

If you could date someone other than Jay who…?  
Plus which was your favorite looking serpentine

Dear Blank Devil,  
That's a hard question because I don't really like Cole anymore. I mean, I do, but not like that. I think since Lloyd is the one I relate to the most personality wise, it'd be him and if not him then Zane. Oh and I think that the Venomari are the coolest looking.  
-Nya


	57. Chapter 57

**Lloyd's Pov.**

So bored…

Dear Lloyd,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'Poor' isn't in my vocab.  
I would gasp, but the fans already know.  
Thank you for that information that I am not going to use in any way for any harm at all. *nods convincingly*  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I should've guessed as much…  
Yeah I know that now.  
Oh boy…Why do I have say things without thinking?  
-Lloyd

 **Cole's Pov.**

JAY ATE ALL MY CAKE! THE EVIL! THE HORROR! I'm just gonna sit in my room with my fan letter(s)…

That's good.  
Wow... I would love to say I'm shocked, but the fans have known since... well, basically since midnight of that day. We're very up to date.  
I just made a cake! I would share but... I don't want to.  
By the way, Taylor told me about her lumberjack song.  
Cole's a lumberjack and he's okay! He sleeps all night and he works all day!  
I swear I'm gonna be singing that for ages now...  
-Kat

Sure is!  
I've seriously now known that for a long time now since it took me forever to reply… Sorry about that.  
No! You monster! Jay just ate all of mine!  
Oh dang…why is the world so cruel!?  
-Cole

 **Kai's Pov.**

I'm bored. Video games are boring, food is boring (how dare he!) life is boring! The only thing I get is fan le…No! A letter from Kat! She will find my hairgel!

Dear Kai,  
Ohhhhhg, you won't LET me now? Allow me to tell you the story of how I can take things right under peoples noses. The end. You'd be surprised.  
Saturday sounds good :)  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
You little… Okay! I'll hide it somewhere else!  
Okie dokie then!  
-Kai

 **Jay's Pov.**

Kai's right. Life is boring.

Dear Jay,  
I wonder... mashed potatoes maybe? Or baked... he seems like the baked potatoe kind of person.  
Welp let's not talk about what we don't ha- I'm turning into my teacher AH! *slaps myself* okay I'm good.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Yeah he does! But how does he like his baked potatoes I wonder? I wonder if he likes to put shredded cheese on them…  
No! Don't turn into a teacher! Those are the worst kind of people!  
-Jay

 **Zane's Pov.**

As it turns out, I had my funny switch on for the whole day yesterday and I did something which is called flirting to Nya and I do not remember any of it… Jay still hates me.

Dear Zane,  
It still confuzzles (confused and puzzled) me on how you never realized you were a nindroid/robot. You would think you would realize normal humans can't stay underwater for ten minutes.  
I will once I find my smoke bombs. Don't ask, because I don't have enough paper to explain.  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
I am for one confused as well. I do not think it logical that I did not know but for some odd reason it was hidden from me for a long period of time.  
Okay if you say so.  
-Zane

 **Dareth's Pov.**

Dear Dareth,  
That is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say.  
My brother and I composed a theory that you might be Cole's uncle. I'm sure Cole will be very interested in this.  
Now hold on, what? You... WHAT?! I thought you were proposing to Gayle! You realize Nya is like 18 and you're like 30 right?  
-Kat

Dear Kat,  
Why thank you Kat!  
Perhaps I may be! That was a very good theory!  
Yeah but she refused all of them too. And that's where you're wrong! I am 27, even if I don't look it.  
-Dareth


	58. Chapter 58

**Lloyd's Pov.**

It's been forever since I've gotten back to Sabrina! Yikes!

Dear Lloyd,  
I'm changing somethings in my letter, I hope that's okay (smiles)  
Great.  
Sorry Lloyd, I didn't mean ta sound suspicious of u. Just being safe.  
Hair and eye color: brown  
Height: 5 foot  
Favorite TV show: Zatch Bell  
Favorite character: Albert  
Favorite food: cheese  
Letter 2.  
I'm looking like Albert, more of a look alike though.  
Name: Sabrina  
Age: 13  
Appearance: Brown hair with a red hair clip In It, I wear a red jacket  
over a white shirt, black pants, and gray shoes

Dear Cole,  
Stop teasing Lloyd would ya... (huffs) I hate when someone says something  
when it may or may not be true.

Dear Lloyd and Cole,  
I think of Lloyd as a big brother Not a boyfriend and I'm sure Lloyd would feel the  
same If he knew more about me... So back Off Cole!

Dear Sabrina, Letter's 1 and 2,  
Okay. And that's fine, I know some people are cautious about putting information online.

Cole's reply,  
Fineeee! I'll stop… It's just fun seeing Lloyd get angry!

Lloyd's reply,  
Yes I know, I think of you as like a sister.


	59. Chapter 59

**Cole's Pov.**

YAS! CAKE! BEST LETTER/GIFT EVER

Dear Cole, I have a 100,000 ft. cake for you. I hope you like it.

From  
Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!

-Cole 


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks!**

 **No Pov.**

Dear Ninja,  
Hi! It's been a while. So, a few weeks ago, I sort of tried studying (tried okay) Ninjagoan writing and I'm still confused! One book had all the corresponding characters and then at the Museum, the name plates do not. Can someone teach me? Okay, even if you can't, its fine. Oh, and did you know that some symbols mean something else in our realm? Like the symbol for 'wind' means 'evil' here. Hmmm.  
-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan,  
Hey! Hmm, that is strange but then again, we do have two different realms! Huh, we don't think we can but our language is very similar to earth's Japanese! We hope that helps a little!  
-Ninja 


	61. Chapter 61

"Lloyd, I have a letter that is for both of us…at least I believe it is. My reading is glitching slightly," Zane said. Lloyd took the letter. "Yeah, it's for both of us. I'll read it aloud to you, Zane."

Dear Lloyd and Zane  
Does death blood and all that stuff bother you I like it  
Also do you like cheesecake. If you say no ... I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU.  
Also one last question do you like steampunk stuff and Indian stuff I LOVE ALL OF THESE THINGS!

Dear Molly654,  
Yeah blood and death is very scary and unsettling to me. – Lloyd. I don't really ever think of it but death does sadden me, but I do not mind blood. – Zane. We both think Indian stuff is pretty cool.  
-Lloyd and Zane 


	62. Chapter 62

**Cole's Pov.**

Dear Cole,  
is Lloyd ok after that hate letter

lira smith

Dear Lira,  
Yeah, he's fine.  
-Cole 


	63. Chapter 63

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I find it really sad when people are bullied. One reason is because I once was…

Dear Lloyd,  
Hi... My name is Franchesca, but everyone calls me Cheska. Although someone calls me franny the granny.  
Anyways, what do you think about bullying? Are you against it? Have YOU ever been bullied before? Sometimes there's these people in my class that sometimes makes fun of me and call me ugly and weird. As I always say! WEIRD IS NORMAL AND NORMAL IS WEIRD!  
P.S I dare you to eat cake right in Cole's face. I wanna hear his reaction! XD  
P.P.S I wish we could meet sometime.I wish that someday I could meet you guys. You guys have been a role model to me and I look up to you. Without you I would've turned into those cringy cheerleading girls with fashion statements and other weird and awkward stuff. I never really said this to anyone ever before, but whenever I'm alone and sad I just want to kill myself and jump off a cliff. You probably don't care though. I'm just a nobody. You're talking to someone you don't even know.  
-Franny.

Dear Franny,  
I hate it when other people are bullied. It makes me really angry and upset. I am definitely against it. Yes, I was bullied all the time when I was in Darkly's Boarding School. They made fun of me and hit me too. I can remember almost every one of the times they called me names. And I agree! WEIRDOS WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!  
P.S. Did it! You should've seen his face!  
P.P.S. I wish I could meet you too. At least you can talk to us through here. Don't ever think that. I as I saw before: Your life isn't a movie or a book, don't end it! All lives matter, even the lives of the bullies and the bullied. I may not have met you, but you already sound like a great person.  
-Lloyd 


	64. Chapter 64

**Sensei Wu's Pov.**

Dear Wu,

I have been having weird dreams lately. In one dream I am the ninja of yin yang and become the adopted son of jay and Nya. In another dream, I am the xiaolin dragon of yin yang. I also had a dream where I possess the yin yang heart. What does it me if yin yang keeps appearing in my dreams? Also, has there ever been a ninja of yin yang? Also, I think I should mention I do not like my universe. I think I would want to live in a different universe. I hope you can help me. What do you think?

From  
Johnathen Michael Youngs aka Mario Alejandro

I have never seen this before…interesting…

Dear Johnathen,  
It might take a while for me to figure this out but I promise that I will. I need time to do so though and that perhaps, will take weeks or months of thinking.  
-Sensei Wu 


	65. Chapter 65

**Cole's Pov.**

DARETH IS FREAKIN SAYING HE IS MY UNCLE NOW WHAT THE HECK!? I CAN'T EVEN READ MY LETTER IN PEACE!

Dear Cole,  
I. Am. Jealous. Can you please drop me off at Yang's Temple? Pick me up at 6:05!  
Anyway, question that's been really bugging me. When you got your mortality back (correct me, I might have been dreaming) can you swim now? And like, are you still a tiny bit ghost cuz of the scar?  
If you answer me, beware of a fangirl scream that just might make Earth explode, and people on Pluto covering their ears. :)  
\- Evie

Dear Evie,  
Wait jealous of what? Uh yeah sure I can.  
Yes I can swim now. I don't really know about the scar, it's weird. I think I may still be a tiny bit ghost since I almost didn't get in in time.  
-Cole 


	66. Chapter 66

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Oh my gosh I haven't replied to…anything in forever! Crud.

Dear Lloyd,  
(sighs) Okay Lloyd, I truly promise this will be the very very  
very last time I do this, and I'll truly keep this one.  
letter 2.  
I love talking with you Lloyd, I love u ninja, what u guy's do is  
Awesome! I LOVE IT!  
letter 3.  
day wear: purple jacket over dark colored shirts, tan pants,  
and gray shoes  
night wear: purple pajamas (my dad's house & for travel)  
By the way Lloyd, do u really think of me as a sister?

Dear Ninja,  
How old are you all?  
letter 2.  
Lloyd? How old were you when the tomorrow tea hit you, how  
old are you now, and how old would you be without getting hit  
by the tea?  
P.s. Lots ta think about uh Lloyd? Lol.  
P.s.s. Answer me soon Lloyd and ninja please.  
can't wait ta hear your answers.  
Bye.

Dear Sabrina,  
I am really really sorry! I meant to reply a while ago I kinda…forgot…  
Thanks I love talking with you too! And thanks again!  
Sweet! Yeah, yeah I do!

Zane, 22, Cole, 19, Kai, 18, Jay, 17, Nya 17.  
-Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay and Nya

I was eight years old when the tomorrow's tea hit me and now I am 18 and would be 11 if I hadn't been hit with it.  
-Lloyd 


	67. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, I really am! I haven't given up on this, don't worry. The real reason I didn't update for so long was because I was taking a month long break from writing fanfiction. I will be updating asap but please be patient with me I'm trying!  
-LovetheLORD**


	68. Chapter 67

**No Pov.**

Dear Ninjas,

Who do you think is the baddest bad guy in Ninjago.

From,

Sakura Kudo

Dear Sakura,  
The hardest to defeat was the Overlord, so probably him.  
-The Ninja 


	69. Chapter 68

**Sensei Wu's Pov.**

Dear sensei Wu theres alot of elements but I must ask how are form speed poison smoke and energy elements also why is there a metal lightning and ice element when those are just different form of earth fire and water. since morro is dead is the wind element lost ?

From the devil aka akuma

Those are all very good questions and I am actually proud that someone has thought of that. They are not truly elements and I don't know how they became that way but I never questioned my father on it. That is a good though but each of them have different functions.

-Sensei Wu 


	70. Chapter 69

**Nya's Pov.**

Oh my gosh I actually got a letter! Finally! It's so unfair that the boys get all the letters.

Nya  
How is it being a ninja? Like the ninja of water? I know you don't get much letters but I'm jealous of you slightly cause you get to hang out with everyone.  
-Taylor

Taylor,  
It's great but pretty hard, so much is expected from you. Well I COULD have you come here. 


	71. Chapter 70

**Sensei Wu's Pov.**

Dear wu

Thank you I am glad you will help me let me know what you find

From  
Johny

Dear Johnathen,  
You're welcome. I will continue to search.  
-Sensei Wu 


	72. Chapter 71

**No Pov.**

Dear Loyd and zane its me again it has been a LONG time since I sent you a letter and about that death and blood and all of that does not bother me I LOVE decapitation I also think wire is a perfect weapon ...ok never mind this is going to sound VERY weird and a little creepy I look like a female version of zane...yea well human female I have silver eyes platinum blond hair place but not white skin then I do not feel cold and I enjoy winter

Yes it's been a while. Do you watch horror movies or something? That is pretty creepy actually. We're both pretty sure Zane doesn't have a twin sister or anything but if he did, you would be her.  
-Lloyd and Zane 


	73. Chapter 72

**Zane's Pov.**

It has been quite a while since I got a letter just for myself from anyone so it feels good to have one now.

Dear Zane,  
You are my FAVORITE ninja of all time (sorry kai). I literally sit and watch all your greatest moments for two hours straight in my basement everyday. My profile picture and background for my email is you. Red is actually by far my favorite color but white is my second. I pretend to be you sometimes when no one is watching since I am in middle school. That's not the thing in my school. When u died, I cried for like an hour. I still cry. I like to sing and play piano. My brothers think your stupid but after they say that, I tackle them and bring them into there room alone. Your all good. Please don't think I'm a creep. I call myself a weirdo sometimes because honestly I am but YOUR MY HERO! If you respond to my letter, I'll faint. .

From,  
The creepy Zane's wanna be girlfriend

I am glad to be someone's favorite ninja. That is a lot of hours to watch somebody. I am glad to be much a favorite to you. Yes, people can be unfair in schools. I am sorry to have caused you any emotional pain. I was doing what was best for everyone else. I actually enjoy playing the piano. Oh, they do? That is slightly hurtful. I won't think you are, I've experienced many weird girls, some weird beyond standing. I'm glad to be your hero, but don't faint, you could drastically hurt yourself.  
-Zane 


	74. Chapter 73

**Garmadon's Pov.**

I know fans are not important but I haven't received a letter from anyone the entire time we've been doing this.

Dear Garmadon,  
I felt bad since no one has sent you a letter so here you go. My favorite color is red (doesn't mean Kai's my favorite). I like to sing and play outside. I actually think swords and bows and arrows are awesome. I think your four arms were pretty cool. I like how even when you were evil, there was still a side of you that was good. I would like to invite you over my house to dinner. (Bring Zane with you XD). Then we can get to know each other in more person.  
From,  
The loving girl

It's alright I haven't really felt bad about it much. Red is actually my second favorite color. The outdoors is the best place to be. Well, I once would've not liked to hear you say that, but now I do not mind weapons like that. I suppose if I had been fully evil, I wouldn't have been able to change back to good. That would be nice. (I could bring Zane with me)  
-Sensei Garmadon 


	75. Chapter 74

**Kai's Pov.**

HOW IS IT POSIBLE!? I ONLY HAVE LIKE, TWO LETTERS FROM FANS THIS TIME. GAH.

Dear Kai  
I am your biggest fan. You are AMAZING. I like fire, it is cool. See ya man.  
From  
Your biggest fan

Why thank you! You made me feel better about not getting many letters!  
-Kai


	76. Chapter 75

**Cole's Pov.**

Dear Cole  
Hey Cole. How are you doing because your super strength and earth powers are so cool. How old are you? Your weapon is so cool! Black is my favorite color too.  
From  
Mini Cole

Dear Mini Cole,  
Thanks! I'm doing good. I'm 19, almost 20. Thanks, I think so too. Sweet!  
-Cole 


	77. Chapter 76

**Jay's Pov.**

FINALLY! I haven't gotten a letter since…last time…so long…so long!

Loki God of Evil:  
A question for Jay: What do you think, to a little mischief causing? I mean, I know you can be bad sometimes...playing instead of training and such...

Mischief can be fun. It's more fun than training that's for sure…  
-Jay


	78. Chapter 77

**Kai's Pov.**

Yes! I have another letter! People still love me!

Dear Kai,

Ever since I heard of the ninja, I knew that you were the best. And the only person I could relate to. Last, but most powerful. You can do things the others can't. I always find that amazing in people.

I wanted to know what you do when your not being ninja-y. I'm in the school band, and I play oboe and (sometimes) bassoon. I like to stay in the back and read. I enjoy school, but I also love holidays. My favourite colour is purple. My favourite TV shows are basically any anime. I also like reading Harry Potter.

I hope you respond, but if you don't, don't feel guilty. I always try to say things to people who I don't talk to directly, but I never get an answer.

Let's hope this letter doesn't get intercepted. Dolores Umbridge I'm looking at you.

Your brand new friend,  
Hannah

Dear Hannah,  
I'm glad you appreciate my powers and abilities. I don't entirely have a lot I do, being a ninja takes up most of my time but I actually play electric guitar and I love reading Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. Sometimes the guys and I get together and do music, (we kinda have a band you could say)

-Kai 


	79. Chapter 78

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Only one letter that's just for me… Heh, like I care… *cries*

Dear Lloyd,  
You are my fave ninja and I have a quick question. If you were, say, injured very badly after a mission, which ninja would you want to take your place as leader? I'd assume probably Cole or Zane.  
-EnergyBlast

Dear EnergyBlast,  
Aw thanks! I'd probably pick Zane, since he's the _coolest_ under pressure. Heh, coolest. That one never gets old…  
-Lloyd 


	80. Note from the Ninja

**Hey everyone! It's the Ninja here. We're really sorry that we haven't gotten back to anyone's letters in forever but we've been really busy lately. We will try to get back asap! We love you guys' letters and we can't wait till we have time to reply. Please don't think we're abandoning you all, we're just very busy. Thanks for understanding!  
-The Ninja**


	81. AN I'm still alive!

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated anything in a very long time but I'm doing great! I'm just taking a very long break from fanfiction but sometime I should be back on. I forgot to post and say that Hey Ninja is now complete and will not have anymore updates. I know, it's sad and I had a lot of fun doing it but it was too hard to keep up with. Anyone who is worried about me, please don't be because I am perfectly fine, I just need a break. I thank you for you concern, it means a lot to know that I have followers that care about me. So thank you all for your support, constant reviews and for sticking with me. Love you guys!

-LovetheLORD out


End file.
